I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of media processors, such as scanners and film digitizers. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for feeding sheets of media to a media processor.
II. Background and Material Information
Media processors, such as scanners and digitizers are used to process sheets of media, such as X-ray films. A media processor typically includes a feed mechanism to feed one sheet of media at a time to the media processor. Typically, a second sheet of media is not fed until a first sheet of media fed to the media processor has been processed. Further, the sheets of media are kept in a tray, which may have several sheets of media.
Because of the increasing number of sheets of media, such as X-ray films, that must be scanned or digitized, the media processor must have a high throughput. The media processor's throughput is a function of several factors, including the speed at which a sheet of media can be fed through the media processor. Typically, an image sensor array or a similar device is used to acquire the image(s) located on the sheet of media. Inherent physical and electrical constraints dictate the time for which a part of the sheet of media needs exposure to a light source and the image sensor array. Accordingly, there are serious constraints upon increasing the throughput of a media processor by simply increasing the speed.
The throughput of a media processor, however, is also affected by other factors. For example, as discussed above, typically a second sheet of media is not fed until the first sheet of media has been processed by the media processor. This delay in feeding the second sheet of media seriously degrades the throughput of a media processor. Merely increasing the speed of processing of the sheet of media by the media processor does not solve the problem.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and apparatus for improving the throughput of media processors, such as scanners and film digitizers.